One Last Chance
by xAxsxHxlxExyx
Summary: The covenant is faced with new problems, new enemies, and new friends, but are they strong enough to survive?Story is better than summary.


Hello all: I just want to say that this is my first 'Covenant' fanfic but I HAD to write it. I had to write it because no one is writing a good Caleb/ Sarah story! Stop kicking Sarah out of the story!! Haha anyways, I just had to say that. Plus that Caleb and Reid are freaking hot!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the covenant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah slowly trudged through the dark dorm hallways. She was completely exhausted from the party she just left. School would be starting tomorrow, so tonight there was the annual 'goodbye summer' bonfire.

Sarah slid the key in the lock and turned it with her last ounce of strength. Opening the door she walked in, shut the door, then collapsed onto her bed.

Fast asleep Sarah didn't see her door slowly creek open.

--- --- ---

As Caleb drove home he tuned out the other brothers and thought about that night. 'I haven't felt like this in a while.' He thought, turning off the dirt road and onto the highway.

He had a burning feeling that something was going to happen. Something was wrong and someone he cared about would get hurt. Although, he couldn't figure out who, the whole covenant was with him. The only people missing were Kate and… 'Sarah!'

Breaking out of his trance he was suddenly completely aware of his surroundings. Concentrating, he tried to reach out to Sarah, to make sure she was okay. In his head he heard her piercing scream.

--- --- ---

Sarah was tossing and turning in her bed, frightened by her nightmare.. She was walking down her dark dorm corridor, just as she had earlier that night. Fluttering around the hallways were bright, colourful butterflies. Sarah felt confused as to how butterflies got into the dorms. She heard a door slowly creep open and saw a girl slowly glide into the hallway, her head down hiding her face.

"Who… are you?" Sarah's voice echoed in the vacant hallway.

"Leave him." Hissed the girl. Sarah squinted trying to see her face but all she could make out was a silhouette.

"Excuse me?" She said confused. "Who **_are_ **you?!" she demanded.

The butterflies fluttered around her head. She could feel the soft wings caress her body, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The gentle caresses turned to violent scratches. Looking around she was shocked to see that the butterflies were morphing into vicious black bats. They started to nip and pull at her. She tried to swat them away, flinging wildly, but there were thousands of them.

Sarah peered through the swarm of bats to look at the girl. The girl just stood there, cackling while she watched Sarah being attacked.

"Leave him," the girl said again, this time turning around and walking away.

The nipping and scratching got worse as she felt her skin being cut and ripped.

"Help!" She bellowed but no one was coming.

Jolting up in her bed Sarah woke, frightened.

--- --- ---

Jogging through the dorm hallways Caleb kept wondering how every hallway could look exactly the same.

Caleb heard a scream for help. He knew that voice all to well. Breaking into a sprint the ran in the direction of Sarah. Bursting through her door he saw her shaking with fright. Looking at her closely he noticed that she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"What happened?" He asked walking over to her bed and sitting down beside her. "Who did this to you?" Caleb tried very hard to keep his voice soft, seeing how scared Sarah was.

"My dream." She murmured.

"What?" Caleb was confused. Surely a dream could not harm her this much.

"I had a dream." She flinched as he ran his hand over the gashes on her arm.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But what do you mean?"

She shivered while she spoke. "Can we talk about this in the morning. Please?" She pleaded.

Nodding his head he releases her from his embrace.. Getting up he started towards the door.

"No. Wait." Sarah's voice barely escaped her throat.

Caleb turned back around, looking at her concerned.

"Stay with me?" Her vulnerable tone worried him. Walking over, he sat down beside her and held in his arms. Soon, her breathing became rhythmic and lulled Caleb to sleep.

--- --- ---

Pogue looked at his watch getting frustrated.

"He's not coming." He argued. Tyler, Pogue and Caleb were sitting in the basement of the Ipswich house.

"Yes he is. You know Reid, he'll be here soon." Reasoned Caleb.

"Can't you just tell us now?" Pleaded Tyler.

"No everyone has to be here. I need everyone's help, even Reid's. Look, there he is now!" Just as Caleb said, there was Reid walking down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm here, now who died?" Reid's voice was dripping with aggravation.

"Now that everyone is here I can start." Caleb's voice rang through the room with authority that demanded full attention. He always was the calmest, bravest, and the first to strategize and not panic. It takes a lot to rattle him and right now he was more scared that he had ever been in his life. Everyone could tell his nerves were on edge and that made everyone realize that what he was about to say was _very_ important.

He began with explaining Sarah's dream and how frightened she was.

"So you think that this is a warning? How do we know that this isn't just a weird dream?" Questioned Reid.

"Earlier last night I was having a weird feelings. So this morning I took a look at the book of damnation and I found something quite interesting.

The gigantic book floated out of the shelf and into Caleb's hands. Flipping through the pages, he turned to the one he had been looking at before. Rotating the book so that the boys could look at the picture on the page.

"That's what she saw?" Asked Tyler, studying the picture. Staring back at the covenant was a ghastly picture of a bat and a butterfly fluttering beside it.

"Well I haven't shown this to Sarah yet, but from what she described, this is it." Caleb explained.

"What does it say?" Inquired Pogue.

Caleb turned the book back around to himself and started to read. " the picture above is a charge that not many know about. John Putnam was not the only link to the covenant to be sentenced because of disobedience. A cousin of Putnam also had a hunger for power and had been sentenced for joining Putnam. The power in this family was passed down through the female descendants.

"So there's a female family just like us?" Reid said sounding intrigued.

"There were two other families thought to be accomplices, but proved to be innocent. Alicia Chantre had been found guilty and her family was charged, just as John Putnam was. The two other women were Eliza Bouloir and Abigail Renaldo. In the late 1860's the 3 family line vanished and were never heard from again. It is believed that the Chantres declared war against the Bouloirs and Renaldos and all 2 families were destroyed." Caleb continued.

"Obviously not." Pogue said brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Ha, alright!" Reid said. He was definitely looking forward to meeting these women. "So? Any pictures, are they hot?" He laughed.

"Reid! Grow up!" Caleb growled, enraged. "This is my girlfriend's life! Nothing about this is funny!"

The smile Reid was wearing was smacked from his face. Instead of saying anything he just bowed his head ashamed.

Clearing his throat, Pogue said. " So should we be expecting a visit from Chantre?"

"Possibly Bouloir and Renaldo as well." Pointed out Tyler.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Reid meekly.

"All we can do is stay on guard and be prepared. And at all times, don't leave Kate or Sarah alone!" Caleb said. Just as he finished speaking his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Caleb Danvers?" The voice echoed.

"This is him." He answered cautiously.

"We need to talk." The voice declared. Caleb mentally noted that the speaker was female.

"Who it this?" He asked.

"Meet me in the back alley of 'Nikki's', tonight, we'll talk then. Bring the covenant."

"Wait!" His voice boomed into the phone. "At least tell me your name!"

"My name in Annarosa Bouloir." With Those as her final words, she hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think! And if any parts of my story don't make sense just tell me and I will fix it.

- Ashley


End file.
